


I don't approve

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of Castiel isn't it's all cracked up to be. Especially after finding out that you have feelings for the one and only Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't approve

You would think being the child of an angel of the lord would be pretty cool right? Wrong! All he ever did was keep you on a leash, too afraid of what might happen to you. Which you guess is understandable if your father is Castiel, the angel who chose humanity over heaven. The angel that killed those who opposed him and for a brief moment was god himself. You tend to make a lot of enemies by doing even a quarter of the things he’s done. It doesn’t help either that you, his daughter, exist in the first place. You are an abomination to the vast majority of angels. Actually you were pretty sure that the only angel that didn’t hate your very existence was your own father, which didn’t say much. But who needed the love and acceptance of the angels when you had friends like Sam and Dean. The boys were great to be around and always made you feel about as normal as a Nephilim can feel. You always had a soft spot for Sam in Particular. You don’t know exactly what it was about him that drew you to him, but it was pretty apparent, that whatever it is, it was really strong. There was such a bond between the two of you, maybe it’s because you kept saving each other’s asses all the time. And lately that seemed like all you two do anymore.

                Hopefully today would be different. You and Sam had set up a day where the two of you would just hang out and try to act like you had normal lives for once. You had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Sam told you he was going to take you to a nearby mall that he went to a few times when he was a kid. You two were hoping that you could catch a movies as well. Maybe some action-adventure or a horror movie.

                You met up with Sam at the front entrance to the mall. “So, you sure Cas is okay with this Y/N?”

                “Look Sam, I can’t even leave the house most days without his permission, so of course it’s okay or else I wouldn’t be here,” you said so matter-of-factly. “Also you are one of the few people he will actually let me be around without him playing body guard.

                “I’ll take your word for it, but I swear if he shows up out of nowhere and starts beating the crap out of me I’m gonna-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll take full responsibility for whatever may come,” you say smiling at Sam. “So where to first?”

                Your time at the mall was spent looking at odds and ends, playing at the arcade, people looking at you tow like you were complete idiots, followed by pizza. Well, you got pizza. Sam got a salad, which you endlessly tortured him about. There weren’t many options when it came to movies to watch, so you two decided to go back to the bunker and find something to watch.

                After the movie was over, you decided that it was best to go home so that dad wasn’t worrying about you. You said your goodbye to Sam, which included and amazing hug as always. Sam was probably the best person at giving hugs and you always felt better afterwards. It was something in the way that your bodies fit together that told you everything was going to be alright. As you walked out of the bunker, door shutting behind you, were you face-to-face with your father.

                “Uh…hey dad,” you could tell by the expression on his face that he was not happy to see you here.

                “Hello, Y/N”

                “So, what brings you here?”

                “Well, I came to inform Sam and Dean that I had lost track of you. But now that I see you are fine, I suppose you will be coming home with me.”

                “Dad, I told you where I was going to be,”

                “You said nothing about coming here to the bunker or being alone with Sam,”

                “We were just watching a movie, it’s no biggie,” you try your hardest to defuse the situation before things go too far.

                “Yes, well, I suppose that wouldn’t bother me, if you didn’t have feelings for Sam,”

                “What? Pssh…I…have no clue what you are talking about dad,” you awkwardly laugh, mentally scolding yourself for playing this off so poorly.

                “You spend a significant amount of time with him and Dean told me that the way you look at Sam means you care for him in a ‘more than just a friend’ way,” you give your dad and odd look at his choice of words. Picking up on this Castiel replied “His words, not mine. Also I’ve noticed that you have started saying Sam’s name in your sleep,”

                “Okay…well, that still doesn’t mean that I love Sam or anything,” you didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

                “Well, whether you love him or not, I still don’t approve. Hunting with these boys is one things, but to be with one of them is something entirely different. You should know better than most, the more involved with the Winchesters you get the faster you die,”

                “Ya, but dad, I’m part angel, so…”

                “So, nothing. If someone wants you dead, you will find yourself killed faster than you’d think possible,” you could tell that he was speaking from experience. “I should have known that allowing them into your life would do no good, but I was hoping that I was wrong. You are grounded and not to see Sam in the time being,”

                “Dad, you can’t control my life like this. Just because you don’t like me having a crush, doesn’t mean you automatically can choose what I do with my time. If I want to hang out with Sam, I will and there is nothing you can do about it,”

                “Until you are over this fanatical crush on Sam you aren’t going to see him,”

                “Don’t try to go all ‘father-of-the-year’ on me Cas. Just let e live my life and stay along for the ride, but don’t take the wheel from me,”

                “I don’t understand that-“

                “What I’m trying to say is you are too overprotective and caring. I mean, I appreciated that thought, but I’m kind of my own person, who can make their own choices. You know free will and all that?” you say hoping to break through.

                “I guess….you’re right.  I suppose I over-reacted,” he said pulling you into a hug, “I’m just still not used to being a father. It’s vastly different from running a garrison,”

                “Well, yeah, I am your kid after all. Even if I am an abomination,” you realized you weren’t helping the conversation by being a negative Nancy.

                “You are not an abomination. You are my child. I love you and I will protect you at all costs,”

                “I know dad. I love you too,” you say smiling and placing a kiss on his check.

                You both got in your car to make your way home. Putting everything that just happened behind you are you drove off into the night. You started to think that maybe this was a turning point in your relationship with Cas, but who knows, tomorrow is a new day. You were brought out of your thoughts by your dad saying “I still don’t approve of your feelings for Sam,”

                “Dad…”


End file.
